Hack Me
by FuckingAwesome123
Summary: There's two kind of lives for Lucy. There's one with school, family and everyday problems. And another one with Videos, Tweets, E-mails, Books, Fanfiction, Blogs and Pins. Which was better? The one with internet friends and a certain Pink haired doof, of course. ;) "Not all virus are bad, ya know." Can Your AntiVirus Take It All? Full sum inside.
1. Summary

**Summary - I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own this!**

 **To: You**

 **Subject: New Fanfic! NaLu**

 **From: FuckingAwesome123**

Lucy is a normal teenager, going on the internet. Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, Wattpad, FanFiction, Google +, Pinterest, Tumblr etc. Lucy had it all. Though it was rather lonely… Until a fun group of strangers came in her life. They were a virus she couldn't get rid of… Hack me is a fanfic full of humor, love, friendship and computers.

 _ **Can your AntiVirus take it all? ;)**_

 **NEW FANFIC COMING SOON. GOT MA COMPUTER BACK SO I'M GONNA UPDATE MORE! WOOOHOOO!**

 _ **-FuckingAwesome123-**_


	2. Subscribe to my friendship

**Hack Me** _ **1\. Subscribe to my friendship ;)**_

* * *

 _Hey! This is Titania! Thanks a BUNCH for 7k, I am very grateful for this so here's a new AMV: In Da Mood. I hope you enjoy most of it._

'I hope I do too, Titania' Lucy thought as she watched the newest AMV of one of her favourite editor; Titania.

* * *

"… TITANIA YOU'RE THE BEST! You didn't even miss a beat, the transitions were woooowwww and everything was just so perfect! This is goals. Thumbs up!" Lucy pressed the comment button, smiling as she saw her message appear in the comment box. Lucy's eyes peeked at the little bell right next to her channel picture and saw a small red dot, telling her she had a new notification.

 _Bora replied to your comment: TITANIA YOU'RE THE BES…_

Lucy curiously looked at the reply only to widen her eyes in surprise.

 _ **Bora**_ _: Hey! I saw your channel, and can I say that you surpass this editor by far! Your edits are perfect, just like you. Thanks for existing, could you please rate my channel and tell me what to change, senpai?_

Lucy blushed a little and immediately replied to this nice person.

 _ **Celestial Mage**_ _:_ _+Bora_ _Aww! Thanks! 3 That's really nice of you and of course, I'll go check that channel of yours! Thank you again! ;*_

Lucy clicked on the name and a page appeared showing his channel. But just before Lucy could click on one of his videos, she heard a small sound, informing her about another notification. She quickly clicked on it and looked at the third reply of her comment.

 _ **Fire DragonSlayer**_ _:_ _+Celestial Mage_ _DON'T DO IT! I DID IT ONE TIME, THINKING HE WAS SOMEONE I KNEW BUT HE TURNED OUT TO BE JUST A PERV. DON'T DO IT!_

Celestial Mage aka Lucy, examined Bora's reply a second time and decided it did sound a little weird…

'He turned out to be just a perv, huh?'

 _ **Celestial Mage:**_ _+Fire DragonSlayer_ _Thanks for the warning! I won't do it after all, how can I make it up to you for 'saving' me? :)_

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for a reply but after waiting a few seconds, Lucy got bored and decided to go watch more AMVs.

-Ding!-

 _Fire DragonSlayer replied to your comment: TITANIA YOU'RE THE BEST…_

 _ **Fire DragonSlayer:**_ _+Celestial Mage_ _Idk. You really don't have to._

Lucy frowned, she hated being indebted of someone other than the landlady, especially when it was someone on the internet. But… there really was nothing she could do, except dedicate an edit to him.

' _My edits aren't really edits though…_ 'She thought, Lucy wasn't really the best editor in the world, she barely even edited. All she did was crack edits and they weren't that famous.

"Oh well! I'll do what I'm best at and if this... Fire DragonSlayer individual doesn't like it well then too bad!"

Lucy opened a new tab and went on a mp4 downloader before searching a few vine compilations to find funny audios.

* * *

After an hour she had managed to make a 22 minutes compilation of crack videos, which she considered her masterpiece. She watched it again, making sure everything was okay before posting it on YouTube.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and inhaled a few times trying to calm herself, every time she uploaded a new video she was suddenly nervous. It was only her 5th (serious) video after all...

When she was just about to click on upload, it suddenly hit her like a giant rock. Wasn't it too much? Lucy thanked those second thoughts who saved her from making a complete idiot of herself and chose to just subscribe. Less complicated.

"Why is this so complicated!?" Lucy exclaimed, dropping her head on her desk.

"Argh!" Lucy looked up to her screen and stared it, wondering when subscribing to someone had been so difficult. She wanted to subscribe to this Fire DragonSlayer but at the same time didn't. It wasn't because she didn't like him or her or something like that, it's just that… She didn't want to be judged. She completely knew that there was 99% of chances that he wouldn't care and just be happy to gain a new subscriber. But there was this 1% of chance that he would be judging her by saying _'So you just subscribe because of that? That's so lame, you're not even interested and you subscribe. *disgusted face*'_ And that 1% was _killing_ her. She would always chicken out and stare at that subscribe button. It was starting to _mock_ her. She _hated_ it.

"Okay, Lucy! Stop being such a coward and click on that stupid thing!" She held a strong face and... chickened out again.

"Oh god, I can't do this," She fake-sobbed, looking at her white ceiling, "I need Jesus."

Lucy sighed as she left the page and decided to watch more videos. 'I need a distraction.' She thought, a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

Lucy looked at the other comments after she had finished watching a recent video by the famous Mira's Lovely Souls.

" _Hey guys! Today's time for_ _Senpai's Advice!_ _If you don't know what this is, it's a weekly segment where I give you few advices. Anyway, let's begin!"_ Mira smiled sweetly making anyone admire her beauty.

" _Okay so MiyamurasBae asks :_ _'How do I go on a date?'_ _"_ Mira looks at the camera and a few words appear on the screen as she talks _"Step one: Find yourself a date, it's a lot more fun than being alone. Step two: Find a place and step three: Go on a date and enjoy!"_ She winked at the camera before giggling and continuing.

" _MelissaCarter asks:_ _'I accidentally swallowed a fly and now I'm throwing up every 2 hours, what do I do?_ _' Hmm. Go to the hospital. I'm no doctor but I don't think throwing up every 2 hours is normal. It's common sense, honey."_ Mira smiled and the digits 911 flashed.

" _BookAddict750 asks:_ _'My butt hole is burning, what's going on?'_ " A moment of silence passed by as Mira sighed " _Sometimes, I ask myself why… You probably ate really spicy food or you have really weird illness_." '911' flashed again before she answered another question.

" _Yo Lo asks:_ _'How can I go on a date with you?'_ _Aww! Message me the details and I'll be there_ " Mira winked again and laughed before going on to the next question.

"Lucky bastards, Mira answered their questions-"

" _Next question, Celestial Mage asks: '_ _If someone tells you your favourite show is trash, how do you kill them?'_ "

"-oh my God." Lucy said, horrified, recognizing this question as her own. This question was supposed to be joke since she thought, Mira wouldn't choose this one.

" _This is actually my favourite and you guys know what happens when I have a favourite! I make a reaction video to their channel_!" Mira exclaimed, horrifying Lucy to great extent. Lucy was immediately about to delete some stupid stuff that was on her channel but when she remembered that notification she had a few minutes ago.

 _ **Mira's Lovely Souls**_ _ **uploaded a new video**_ _: Reaction video to Cel.._

" _Anyways to answer this, I suggest cyanide it's clean and satisfying to watch. It'll become you're new favourite show._ " 'Psychooooooooooo!' appeared on the screen as well as a famous pink headed anime character.

Lucy didn't bother to finish watching the video.

" _Hey guys! We're gonna watch Celestial Mage's videos! Yay!-"_

 _-Ding!-_

 _Mira's Lovely Souls and 100 others_ _subscribed to your channel_

 _Mira's Lovely Souls and 450 others_ _liked and commented on your videos.._

"- _Let's go on her channel… Oh! Let's click on this Anime On Crack play list!_ -"

"NO DON'T DO THAT, MIRA! I WAS YOUNG AND STUPID AT THAT TIME-"

"- _Which was uploaded a few days ago… Anyways, go_!"

"This is a nightmare." Lucy whispered, burying her burning face in her sweaty hands. She was totally ignoring the fact that THE internet famous Mira, along with a hundred people had subscribed to her borin' ol' channel. Her inexistent reputation was far more important than this.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Lucy looked up at her screen, surprised to hear Mira laugh so loudly, Mira always had a polite, small, cute and girly laugh. What surprised her the most was that Mira who usually only had a small blush on her face, was red like a tomato.

"Is this really the effect my video had on Mira…?" Lucy asked herself, scrolling down to read the comments.

 _OMGGG! XDD LMAO! THIS PERSON NEEDS MORE SUBS!_

" _Are you German, American, Italian..?" "No, I'm vegetarian!" "*sighs* oh my gosh you're so stupiiidd" THIS ONE KILLED ME!_

 _WE NEED MORE OF THISSSS_

 _What's so funny about this?_

Lucy rolled her chocolate coloured eyes at this negative comment, not really caring if this _Rgfnooo2327_ didn't enjoy her crack.

 _Hey, this is the weirdo I 'saved' last time! xD_

Lucy's right eyebrow twitched, showing her irritation but her eyes. She didn't even need to look at the name to know it was that bastard _DragonSlayer of Fire_ -or something like that- this guy was suddenly on her _graylist_. Not blacklist because he wasn't really her enemy but on her _graylist_ because he had just made fun of her and he made her all nervous. In other words, he was a horrible person.

 _Anyways, seems like a nice YouTuber, I'm gonna subscribe._

Okay, maybe a gray-ish list.

 _BUT MIRA DON'T TAG ME IN ANYTHING YOU POST, I DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT YOUR DAMN GIRLY VIDEOS. I ONLY SUBSCRIBED 'CAUSE OF THE REVIEWS. TCH._

Lucy smiled and wondered what kind of relationship he had with Mira… Suddenly, Lucy got curious about knowing who was subscribing to this now 'famous' channel of hers and if Fire DragonSlayer had really subscribed.

 _Mira's Lovely Souls_

 _Bibleeee_

 _Jackie Robbie_

 _Naruto_

 _Trap for Life_

 _Anna Parker_

 _GTA Gamer_

 _13.9808_

 _Fire DragonSlayer_

 _Wilderness_

 _RealBarber_

 _Dubbbbsss_

 _Hilarious Moments_

 _Garden of Books_

 _/More/_

Lucy clicked on more and continued reading in disbelief. How the hell had she gained more than 10 subscribers in less than 30 minutes?

But at the moment, what was making her jaw drop was the final message at the end of Mira's video.

" _So that's all for today! I'm totally in love with this channel right now and I'm subscribing right now! Celestial Mage, if you are watching this, I think you might be an interesting person. So, talk to me sometime! I want to be your friend! Lots of Love_." Mira blew a kiss to camera before saying goodbye and soon the video ended.

"OH MY GOSHHHHHH!" Lucy yelled, squealing like a little 4-year-old girl who just had the whole set of Barbies. Lucy immediately commented on the video Mira had made.

 _ **Celestial Mage:**_ _+Mira's Lovely Souls_ _I WOULD LOVE TO! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIISSS! I'm really glad to know that you liked my videos! Thanks again!_

This was the first time in years that Lucy was this happy. She was finally starting a friendship on the internet, with people sharing her interest. Lucy knew that Mira subscribing was basically her asking for Lucy to be her friend.

" _I won't be so lonely this time"_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS LONG TIME HUH! THAT'S ALL FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE MORE THIS TIME! Thanks for reading, again, you don't have to review but it would be appreciated! I love you guys so much, see you next time! (Btw, didn't double-check this chapter cuz meh lazyyy)**

 _ **Next Chapter**_ _ **: Pin my interest  
**_ _ **Coming out around**_ _ **(if nothing happens until then): May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **2016**_

 _ **-FuckingAwesome123-**_


End file.
